Corporate Aficionado
by platform-shoes12
Summary: Meet Sasuke and Sakura: best friends since dinosaurs roamed the earth. They're about to get rid of the dinosaur clothes and get down, catwalking on the runway.
1. Meet the Dynamic Duo

_2__nd__ Revision_

**Author's Note (Platform-shoes12; formerly kousetsu-hime): Hey! Another story from me; I hope you enjoy it. The revision of these chapters will be my last project before I finally cut my ties to ff (net). **

_x_

**Corporate Aficionado**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 1

-

-

_Meet the Dynamic Duo_

-

-

It has been no secret that humans are not born to be equals: from birth, to death. There's always someone better, someone worse—someone rich, someone poor. In birth, there are the normal ones, the gifted ones, and the special ones. In death, rich people would have beautiful bronze, silver, or gold caskets with soft satin linings inside; while the less fortunate would have to settle for a four-corner wooden container with no linings at all. Inequalities are _always _there.

The sad thing about inequalities is that some people who do manage to be _better _in one way or another from another tends to bask too much in that _edge_ regardless of how it would make the other feel. The sadder part is that in schools, where people are taught and educated to be _better, _civilizedindividuals, people are even more judgmental—more barbaric.

_x_

A teenage girl with auburn hair was unable to keep her mouth shut from commenting—sneering, rather, "Oh, my gosh! Look at _him!_ His size makes one wonder how _he _could even find clothes that would fit him." The recipient of such a barbaric remark was a fifteen-year old adolescent with inky hair and pitch black eyes and a body girth that secured for him a constant position as the _seeker _in a game of hide-and-seek. He was sitting on a swing that creaked loudly as if protesting.

"Yeah," another girl chided, "perhaps his okaa-san left him in the kitchen."

The fact that the young man they were talking about is within hearing range was blatantly ignored as another girl decided to throw in another comment, "if girls in the world are indeed wise, he would _never _find a girlfriend. Hugging him would be like wrapping your arms around a colossal tree trunk."

"Well apparently, some of our sex isn't wise." They all observed the girl who was pushing the swing of the young man. Pink hair, green eyes, more-than-average-size forehead; it was definitely she, the resident geek of Leaf Science Institute: _Haruno Sakura._

Using a louder voice, the girl with auburn hair from before said, "The _geek _and the _pig_; what could be more romantic huh?" It was a statement dripping with aversion and sarcasm. "What should we call them?"

A beautiful blonde approached them. Suddenly, they were lost for words. "I-Ino…"one of them bowed. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Her appearance was a little uncalled for. They were enjoying themselves with the _rare _opportunity of looking down on someone—but with the beautiful blonde there, that opportunity was officially ended. Only she has the right to do that.

"O-Oh, w-we were j-just talking about the t-two o-over there…" and they turned their gazes toward the pair.

Ino smirked, "oh yeah, the dynamic duo."

_x_

"Don't let tem get to you, Sasuke-kun. They're just being mean," Sakura clamped down the rising weariness she felt as she continued pushing the swing for her best friend: Uchiha Sasuke. However, it appears that her advice was better addressed to herself. The continued unpleasant remarks were getting the better of her and she started barring her teeth, "Stay here, Sasuke-kun. I'll show them what they're looking for!" She said as she started rolling up the sleeves of her uniform. Her eyes narrowed to slits behind her thick horn-rimmed glasses.

"Sakura calm down." Her best friend tried to placate her. "They're merely being honest. I'm fat. There's no denying that."

"You're right. There's no denying that you're _huge_ but they do not have to make it sound like that's a crime!" Her voice managed to be only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"It's fine Sakura. Calm down before you march there; you might hurt Ino and that's—"

Sasuke's tirade went unfinished as his best friend interjected, "Right, I forgot Sasuke-kun is crushing on _Ino_." Sakura said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Really, I don't understand you, Sasuke-kun. She treats you like dirt under the soles of her shoes yet you still get your eyes shaped like hearts when she passes by."

"I don't understand myself either." Sasuke had a faraway look. He heard them involving Sakura in their observations and he knew Sakura doesn't deserve all of them. "Sakura," he started.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"M-maybe you should just…you know, leave me alone?" Sasuke's head was bowed. Had it been another time, Sakura might have thought it was one of his pitiful attempts at seeing his feet.

"What are you saying?" Her brows were furrowed in contemplation.

"They're talking about you now, too."

"And I care because?" her question went unanswered. She sighed and pushed back her glasses up her nose, "Sasuke-kun, I won't leave you even if you want me to. I'd kill myself before I do that. I won't let them step on you." She smiled as she bent over to push back his inky locks that started covering his face. "Now, let's get ourselves to chemistry class." She allowed him to try and get himself out the confines of the swing by himself. After several minutes of futile attempts of squeezing himself out, Sasuke looked at Sakura. She smiled and said, "I'd always be here for you, Sasuke-kun." She said and helped him out.

"On three, Sasu-kun. One, two, three!" and she tugged at his outstretched arms. She was, however, unable to maintain her balance thus their current predicament. She fell on her back and her not-so-light friend fell on top of her as suffocating blanket.

Frenzied laughter emanated from the corridor opposite the courtyards at the sight of them. "Uh, Sasuke-kun?" She breathed out. Sasuke struggled to be up on his feet, overly red in the face. She followed suit and pretended like she's not hearing anything. She readjusted her glasses and dusted her skirt off. "S-Sakura…"

"Don't mind them, Sasuke-kun. They're next to nothing when it comes to worth anyway." And they pushed through the crowd that had gathered to laugh at their previous situation. She helped him up the stairs that with Sasuke's size was barely able to contain the two of them. Sakura sighed in relief after their wearisome travel through the _stairs of death_. They were already five minutes late for their class but they still had to walk five meters or so to the door of room 315. While they walked, Sakura said "You know, Sasuke-kun, I've been thinking of something; you know, to help you with Ino." She gulped.

"Huh? What have you cooked up this time?"

"It's simple, really. As your best friend, I feel a bit guilty of not suggesting this before; perhaps I just got so used to what you are that I sometimes forget of how you look like…but, I think you should start cutting down your food consumption and uh…"

There was a pause. "Sorry for being such a _heavy _burden for you Sakura. Thank you for helping me through everyday."

Sakura rushed to block the way in front of him. "That's not what I meant!" her voice rose, a note higher. "This is for your own good, Sasuke-kun. It's not good for your health to be uh, huge…and you also need to trim down a little for uh, confidence…do you get what I mean?"

"I'm sure you mean well, Sakura but I think it would be difficult."

"With me beside you, it won't be!!! So, it's a deal?" They shook hands and pushed the door of 315 open.

_Mission Trim down Sasuke-kun, commence!_

_x_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had another misadventure with Sasuke-kun today…and I'm thinking that there will be more! Can you believe it, Diary-chan? Sasuke-kun agreed to my ministrations!_

_I wonder how he would look like after I'm done with him. I guess Sasuke-kun will be pretty! But it really doesn't matter, right? I like Sasuke-kun for who he is…but that would be our little secret, wouldn't it, Diary-chan? He can't really know. Besides, if he wants Ino…well, I guess I would just have to settle for the second best in his eyes. I would just have to content myself with having him by my side ever so often._

_Love, love, and love some more,_

_Sakura_


	2. Taking it slow

**Author's note: Before anything else, I would still like to thanks those who posted a review or two for the first chapter:**

-_KiCk-AsS-kUnOiChI-sAkUrA_

_-slavetothekeyboard (A/N: me too, haha can't live without one!)_

_-sasusakulover (A/N: nice!! I love, SasuSaku too!)_

_-WolfRainSS_

_-VWaterlily_

_-crimsonkunoichi13_

_-i love Hershey (A/N: I love Hershey's too!)_

_-itchinhi_

_-Kel-Bel-chan_

_-UchihaRen246_

_-blankdreamer_

_-Spazzmatic Strawberry (A/N: nice pen name, I love it!! __It's unique!)_

_-narusaku123_

_-Sasana-Chan_

_-Risata (A/N: r u a Filipina?, coz I'm one)_

_-x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x (A/N: Nice name too!) _

_-marikoluvsanime_

_-'uniquegirl' (A/N: yep! You're very unique, tnx)_

_-mintxrain_

_-deedee2034 (A/N: u'r an awfully good motivator, thanks.)_

_.na-chan._

_-darkpeatle202_

_-MidnightSaphires (A/N: so you're into sapphires too? U know, I actually considered having a pen name 'sapphire godess' but too bad it's taken. Hehe)_

**Just to restate my gratitude from the first version of this, this story has been the first to cause me to receive **_**twenty-six **_**reviews in the first installment…Thus; this would be the fiction that had made me actually **_**believe **_**in myself. Each of you made an impact to my life and I thank you for that.**

**-**

**-**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

_x_

_Previously in Corporate Aficionado_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had another misadventure with Sasuke-kun today…and I'm thinking that there will be more! Can you believe it, Diary-chan? Sasuke-kun agreed to my ministrations!_

_I wonder how he would look like after I'm done with him. I guess Sasuke-kun will be pretty! But it really doesn't matter, right? I like Sasuke-kun for who he is…but that would be our little secret, wouldn't it, Diary-chan? He can't really know. Besides, if he wants Ino…well, I guess I would just have to settle for the second best in his eyes. I would just have to content myself with having him by my side ever so often._

_Love, love, and love some more,_

_Sakura_

_x_

**Corporate Aficionado**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 2

-

-

_Taking it Slow_

_-_

_-_

There are times when we face what we commonly know as forks or crossroads in life. Yes? No? Maybe?

-

-

There are also those times when we need to decide which things we _could_ let go and which we _should_ let go. More often than not, we find it hard to let go of what we know for something we don't and that's really saying something because like a cup, after some time of not releasing anything, we would be too full to receive anymore of what life has in store for us which would eventually lead to what we call _overflow._ This leads to the series of _what-ifs _that we humans are so prone to ask. The real problem, in my own humble opinion, is that we never gave ourselves the chance.

_x_

"Sasuke-kun! Guess what?" Sakura was practically bouncing on Uchiha Sasuke's bed, her meticulously neat bun gradually becoming loose each second.

Sasuke cracked an eye open, "Hn."

Sakura stopped from bouncing. Her mood suddenly dampening at her friend's indifference. "You aren't going to ask?"

"You are going to tell me anyway." He said as he reached for his personal cupboard inside his room. His attempts at feeding himself was thwarted by Sakura's hands. He frowned.

"Fine," she said, "Gai-sensei said we could use the gym after school hours and during weekdays! That's really generous of him, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes, "I could imagine Lee practically _begging _Gai to let you. He's got a big crush on you anyway."

It was too much effort, in Sakura's opinion, to keep her self from smiling—but she managed. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Sasuke drawled out, "well, yes."

A pink brow rose in question. "Elaborate."

Sasuke sighed, "Lee is…for a lack of a better adjective—_unsightly; _and obnoxious and overly obsessed with _youth_." 

She inwardly sighed. Her eyes looked at the ceiling to hide her disappointment. _That's it…_ "Uh, I guess." There was a pregnant pause. If Sakura hated anything, it would be those awkward silences. Making it a point to get rid of any of those, she started, "by the way, do you remember Genma?"

"The one you matched with the lady who had a fetish for snakes?"

"Yup, and her name is _Anko_. Okay?" she didn't wait for his recognition of the name. "So, Genma has this work-out place, I mean, gym. I mentioned about our agreement yesterday and he said he'd be more than glad to help the both of us. We have three hours of using his gym equipment on weekdays for free!" While she was talking, Sasuke's hands crawled silently toward his cupboard. "I guess that old man is really thankful for what I did and hey!" Sakura swatted his hands once more. "That's it, Sasuke-kun! I'm going to outline your diet from now on." She grabbed a sheet of paper from Sasuke's drawer and an unsuspecting pen on the wooden floorboards.

_x_

The next day was the beginning of a gruesome series of trim-down exercises.

"Sakura, you made me run _twenty _laps around the oval and you feed me grass?" Sasuke glared at the green vegetable between his fingers as if it was mocking him.

Sakura shut the tome she was reading and looked at her best friend, "That's not grass, Sasuke-kun. That's _celery_. And it's super healthy! Besides, need I remind you, Sasuke-kun. You did not _run,_" she jabbed a finger at his chest, "You _waddled _like a _duck._"

He slapped her finger away. "I don't care. I want real food."

"That's real food. What you're referring to is _junk _food."

"I'm not going to eat that." He threw the stalk of celery back on a plateful of the same green vegetable.

"Then don't but don't go complaining if you're hungry later. You still have to lift some weights in Genma's gym."

"I'm giving up."

"Oh no you won't!" Sakura almost forced feed him but he won't budge. "Sasuke, if you won't do this for yourself, and me, do it for…_Ino_."

Sasuke looked at the bottle-green eyes of his best friend, "Okay." _I'm doing this for you, Sakura._

_x_

_Dear Diary,_

_I see some improvements on Sasuke-kun. It had been six weeks since we started on this quest to trim him down. For one, his waistline can now be measured with a single measuring tape. Two more weeks and he'll be ready to go and uh…run after Ino._

_Huh, this is so weird. Why does it hurt, Diary-chan? I was the one who instigated this, right? I can already see Ino checking-out Sasuke-kun yesterday…he's become very handsome, actually. He looks a lot like Itachi-san now._

_Anyway, I guess I'll have to settle for the fact that I loved him first despite his faults and imperfections…but he'll never know that, right, Diary-chan? Come to think of it, what do you think would be Sasuke-kun's reaction if I tell him? No, I won't tell him. We promised when we were still kids that we won't fall in love because that would be too corny and too cliché. I just hope I'll have the strength to bear what I would see in the near future when he's already with Ino…would he still need me?_


	3. Getting Off on the Wrong Foot

_2__nd__ revision_

**Author's note: Here is the third installment. It's way longer than chapters one and two. This is pretty much like a transition chapter, okay? I'm sure everyone knows the working of this plot so I won't have to put in cliffies or anything of that's sort. Thanks for the reviews and flames.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

_x_

**Corporate Aficionado**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 3

_-_

_-_

_Getting Off on the Wrong Foot_

_-_

_-_

There are certain times that we blur the real distinction of words and actions just to satisfy our fancy. As a girl, I've experienced it countless times and had my heart broken in the end (not that _I _ever had a boyfriend)…but it's fun, isn't it? When you're crushing on a guy and when that _auspicious _moment comes and you caught him looking at you, we tend to jump to conclusions: that our infatuation is reciprocated and we're going to get married, make love, have kids, and have our happily ever after. More often than not, these _faux conclusions _are misconceptions. But hey, a girl needs a healthy dose of giggling and cheesy moments, right?

-

-

Right?

-

-

And then you tell all your friends, "Hey, Mr. Right just looked at me recently and gawd, I can feel the love!" Then, with the most twisted thing on earth that we call "fate" _Mr. Right _shows up one morning at school with his arm slung over the shoulders of _that _girl who suddenly becomes BITCH no.1. or even BITCHEST no.1 if you have hated her guts way before.

What happens next? We cry to our girl pals if we have them and say, "I t-thought…I t-thought he wants me!" and then you cite the times you caught him looking at you, he picked your books for you, smiled at you, and told you your new hair style suits you. After hours of sobbing and crying your heart out, you become as wrinkled as a raisin and what's worse? We do _sour grape-ing. _"That boy isn't worth _my _time anyway. I thought he was clever and smart but when he chose that BITCH no.1, I was enlightened! He has the brain capacity of an _australoid vedoid_." When in the beginning, he was the most wonderful person who walked the face of the earth.

_x_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke looked at his reflection on the mirror. He must admit that he looked different and had that rope of modesty that bound him been cut off, he would have said he looked _handsome._

"Sasuke-kun!" He heard the voice of his best friend calling him.

"Sakura?" He turned to face her.

"You forgot what day today is!" Her lips were pouting cutely, her hands clasped behind her.

"Oh, about that..." he motioned for her to follow him up to his room, "I want you to have this." He handed her an ornate, small wooden box with a gold lock.

"So you didn't forget after all! I was beginning to think that—"

"Sakura?" His soft voice stopped her mindless ranting. It was only now that the pink-haired lady notices the distress in his face. Her mood adjusted with the ambiance. "What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" She touched his bicep and made him look at her.

"I was going to invite you for dinner tonight for our friendship day but," he looked at her and exhaled audibly, "I received a call from obaa-san's attorney. I would have to leave for a week or so. My flight would be in an hour and—"

As if on cue, a voice that resembles much of Fugaku's called from downstairs, "Sasuke, get down here and I'll drive you to the airport. You'll be late if you won't hurry!"

Sakura tried to hide her disappointment. She was looking forward to this day…okay, fine. She was looking forward to each day with Sasuke before he slips away from her grasp, but this day is special. But, is Sakura is one thing, she's selfless. She sighed and tugged at her bun. "I-I u-understand," she breathed out. It had been a lot of effort to breath out those words, "take care, Sasuke-kun."

He was gone.

_x_

* * *

-

-

Three days have passed since Sasuke's departure. Sakura sat alone during classes. She poked the food in her bento during lunch and her mind was constantly wandering. It scared her, actually; how her life seemed to revolve around Sasuke. What if the time came that Sasuke finally decides that she's not cool enough for him? She shuddered at the thought. It would kill her.

The walk home was even more boring. Her boots dragged on the gravel path that she was sure their soles were dangerously less than a centimeter thin. The houses around her looked like strange boxes and the sky was even gray. Before, Sakura loved this kind of silence; when she's alone and she could fancy herself the love interest of her colossal friend without feeling scared that others might hear her thoughts…or think about the ways she could ram Ino's face into a rough wall. Now, she hated it. She hated having time alone because all her thought wanders toward the day Sasuke decides to leave her. _No, he won't leave me. _She tried to placate herself but it is never easy to fool yourself. She recalled those times she saw Ino approach him and how he responded with her advances. It would be only a matter of time until _that _day. She doesn't want to be alone anymore. She doesn't want to think.

She was a tad surprised when she bumped into a carved oak door with a gold-plated knob. _Gee, I'm home _she thought and fished out the key from her uniform pocket and shoved it into the key hole.

"Tadaima," she called out without an iota of enthusiasm. She remembered the list posted near the principal's office of the people who were granted with a leave of absence. _3. Uchiha Sasuke_

"Hey, dear!" Her mother, Haruno Hana, wiped her hands on the cotton towel that hung from the chrome-plated handle of the refrigerator. "I checked the mail box this morning and there's an envelope addressed to you." Hana added that she placed it on her desk upstairs. When she looked back, Sakura was gone.

_x_

* * *

_

It looks like destiny took pity on her poor soul and decided to make her day. She hurriedly tore the envelope and pulled out the letter with shaking fingers.

_Sakura,_

_I was unable to make a letter for you the moment I arrived here so I'm making one now. Things are messy. Obaa-san died and left all her assets to me. I'm now the rightful owner of Uchiha Corp. but I can only exercise my power when I turn eighteen._

_I hope you're doing fine. I'll be back there on Thursday afternoon. I'll pick you up on Friday and we'll go to school together, how does that sound to you?_

_-Sasuke_

She smiled. One more day and her life would be given back to her! She checked her e-mails and saw quite a number of messages from Sasuke. She had been a fool to doubt her best friend's loyalty.

_x_

* * *

-

-

Six o'clock PM was indeed a late start of a beautiful day but she has no qualms or complaints, she basked in it. She looked at the ceiling as she pressed the letter on her chest. _He'll be back soon. _Her quiet reverie was soon broken by the sound of the door downstairs shutting loudly. She bolted up and ran to see what the commotion is about.

In the kitchen was her mother, leaning on the kitchen counter and there was her father behind her. She decided to listen to their conversation first and, '_definitely NOT eavesdropping' _she told herself.

"No, you're not leaving for Paris. You are going to stay here with us. You hear that?" Hana turned and shoved Gisei's chest away. She picked up the knife and continued slicing the yellow pepper.

"Hana-chan…"

"Don't Hana-chan me!" She shoved the knife onto the wooden chopping board. It stuck to it like a deadly metal statue.

"Look, we have no other choice. I have to leave for Paris. My job requires me to. If you want, we could all live there: Sakura, you, and I. It's really not a big deal." Gisei tried to explain.

"And what of my mother? Who will take care of her? I can't leave Japan you know, and Sakura is staying here. She's going to finish her high school _here _not _there_._"_

Gisei ran a frantic hand through his locks and said, "Look, Hana, I'm just letting you know that I'm going to Paris for six months. There's really no room for discussion." He turned just in time to see Sakura's head behind the wall.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" he beamed as if nothing had happened, "come here and I'll ask you something."

Sakura obliged and listened. She doesn't want to live her mom or Japan. She'll stay. If her dad wants to go, then let him be.

_x_

* * *

-

-

Sakura looked at her reflection of the mirror. Her bun was in its usual perch on top of her head. Bottle-green eyes behind horn-rimmed glasses stared at her. She picked at her long-sleeve button-up shirt and decided to re-arrange her tie for the umpteenth time. She looked at the time, two minutes before 7:30. Sasuke is running late for his promised appointment. There's no doubt that if Sasuke even comes to fetch her, they'll be later. She sighed in disappointment and anger. It isn't like Sasuke to be late.

Just then, her cherry pink phone vibrated from her pocket. She flipped it open and spoke. "Hello?"

"Sakura, it's Sasuke. I'm sorry I forgot to pick you up but—" on the background was the voice of a girl whining.

"_Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, let's get to class already." _She had no doubt that that was Ino. She felt a lump forming on her throat. Her voice cracked, "I-I understand." And before she could break down while talking on the phone, she ended the call and slumped on her carpeted floor. The time is coming.

Her phone vibrated again. It was Sasuke but she didn't have the desire to talk to him at the moment. It vibrated several times more before stopping. Then, the screen changed announcing that she has received a new message. She decided it was safe to read it.

_I'll make it up 2 u later. I'm rily sorry. Dinner at 7? I'll pik u up._

At least he had the decency to say sorry and she thought _maybe it's okay to give him a chance to redeem himself._

_x_

* * *

-

-

She glared at the hands of the clock. _Ten minutes before seven! _

_Five minutes…four minutes…three minutes…THAT"S IT! _She marched to her room and pulled out the pins that secured her locks into a bun and stripped of her clothes to change into her pajamas.

Her cherry pink phone made soft sounds as it vibrated against her wooden desk. She's starting to develop hatred for that phone.

She snapped it open, "Hello?!" she growled.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I have to cancel tonight. Something's come up, Ino needs—"

She shut the phone effectively ending the call. _Ino! Ino! Ino! _Then the sinking feeling of realization came down on her shoulders, heavy. It was _her _who helped Sasuke trim down for what? To get Ino. This has been their objective in the beginning right?

_x_

* * *

-

-

Sasuke stared at his phone. Sakura did not even let him explain…or is she busy? Or something happened to her? It wasn't like his best friend to slam down the receiver at him. He doesn't know why it irked him.

In all honesty, he was trying to clamp down that feeling of liking his best friend in more than _friendly _terms. He remembered how she supported him through thick and thin. How she kept him from neglecting his duties to himself…how she wanted so badly to help him…but it would not do. Sakura only sees him as a friend, right? He looked at Ino.

She had been the replacement of Sakura for the past three years. When Sakura asked him who his crush was, it was in a feeling of desperation that he blurted out Ino and from that day onwards, he decided it's best for him to stick to what he confessed. And now, he looked at Ino. He groped in his heart any strings that would convince him that he really liked her…but there was none…

He remembered that when they were children, Sakura and he promised to each other that not one of them would fall in love with the other. They had been so sure back then. How he wished he was still as sure.

"Sasuke! Does this suit me?" Ino fashioned a purple dress that barely covered anything. He tried hard not to flinch. All he could do was nod and look away.

Sakura wanted him to slim down for Ino, right? He wouldn't disappoint her.

_x_

* * *

-

-

The coming Monday was even worse for Sakura. Her face was blank. It would not do her any good if she shows any sign that she's affected by what's happening around her.

She once again entered room 315 for Chemistry class under Hatake Kakashi. On her usual seat, she slumped and threw her bag on the desk. Her bottle-green eyes swept through the room. It appears that' she'll be sitting through this class alone. She turned to face the board and decided it would be better to ignore the pain of seeing Sasuke seated beside Ino.

To her horror, the next days slapped her in the face in a rude wake up call. She'll be sitting through all her classes _alone._

_x_  


* * *

-

-

_Dear Diary,_

_It's really the end for everything between Sasuke and I. For two weeks, we did not talk. HE's too busy with Ino and he had already forgotten about me, about us. He did try to approach me quite a few times but that's about it. Ino kept on dragging him away and I know that as his girlfriend, she has the rights to do so. Summer vacation is a few days away. I'm sure Sasuke would have ample time to approach me if he wants to._

_Diary-chan, otou-san sent an e-mail today. He asked me if I would want to spend my summer there. Should I go? (As an afterthought, I'm pretty sure Sasuke-kun, won't mind.)_

_Break, break, and break some more,_

_Sakura

* * *

_

**A/n: It's done! I'm still working on the next chapters so don't be confused if they don't coincide.**


	4. The Genesis

_**2**__**nd**__** revision**_

**Author's note: Here's the fourth installment of Corporate Aficionado's 2nd edition.**

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

**_x_**

**Corporate Aficionado**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 4

-

-

_Genesis_

_-_

_-_

Time gives us opportunity to sort out our priorities, point out our goals, and determine what we really want. As it passes, we also realize which things are for us to keep and which are not for us at all. To put it simply, time can either make up our mind or change our mind. More often than not, it is the latter,

Humans, as most of us are aware, are too prone to change of mind and change of heart. We are not very keen on contentment. Enough has always been defined as _just a bit more._ Is there really such a thing as _enough_? If there is, where could one find it? If it could be found and bought over the counter, would people buy it? I don't think so.

When we don't get what we want, what do we do?

When we have problems, what do we do?

When the solution would take too long, what do we do?

What would you do?

Would you run away…

…with me?

_x_

Sasuke's onyx orbs followed the movements of a certain listless pink-haired girl. He was no dumb as to not notice her constant fidgeting and stuttering and spacing out. He knows that one way or another he's one of the things, if not the only one, causing Sakura such obvious distress.

For so long, he had wanted to approach her. It would be the biggest lie if he would claim that he did not. But he was scared…

He could picture out what exactly would be the scenario if he comes to face her:

He would notice her bottle-green eyes that had always been imprisoned behind those thick, horn-rimmed glasses that would brighten up when he's near. He would have to clamp down the urge to free her pink tresses from that bun and weave his hands through them.

He would have to fight down the desire to just tell her he likes her more than a friend.

It had been three years ago when he was made aware that his best friend is a certified lady…a beautiful person despite the strict way she held herself when in public and her openness when there were only the two of them. He was still _huge _back then. He thought he never stood a chance even if he confessed. It was one of the things that kept him feeling secure of continuing their close companionship without having to worry about a romantic future. Now that he knew that one way or another, he has a chance to win her even for superficial reasons, he feel quite pressured and his brain has always been orchestrated with _what ifs and what if not's. _If he approaches her, he knew his resolve of keeping their promise of not falling in love with each other would be shattered.

Besides, Sakura wanted him to do this for Ino, right? He doesn't have the heart to disappoint her by showing her that all their—all _her_—hard work is wasted. His train of thought continued, mindless of his surroundings, until he felt a quite painful nudge from the side. It was Ino.

"Hey, Sasuke." Ino smiled. But they are not the same. Sakura's smile is different. He shook his head as if the thought would go away.

"Ino," he greeted her albeit without much enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow will be the beginning of the summer break. What do you have in mind?" She asked before chugging down the contents of the mineral water bottle. Her cerulean eyes peered at his face.

If Sasuke did manage to hear the question, he would have answered a plain, "Sakura". But his mind is elsewhere.

The blonde sighed in defeat. The entire time that Sasuke and her were together, she had never seen him focused on what they're doing. _I guess, he was never really mine, _she thought. Beside from the fact that she doesn't really harbor romantic feelings toward the guy, she never really imagined—even in her wildest dreams—a future with him: the guy who used to be the laughing stock of their school until he completed his metamorphosis and turned into the hottest butterfly in the campus.

"You know," she began and did not even bother to see if he's listening or not, "If you really like her, just tell her. I don't think our relationship is working out." When she looked up, it was the first time for her to experience to have his eyes really focused on her.

"What do you mean, Ino?"

"Playing dumb never did suit you, Sasuke. It's obvious that you like that geek. Why don't you go after her?" She shoved the water bottle into her tote and looked at the clouds instead, a habit she picked up from her ex-boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru. Come to think of it, she indeed missed that lazy ass.

"Does this mean—"

Ino's smile cut him off, "Hai. We're over." And he was left there, dumbstruck at what just happened. He thought of running after her but he doesn't have the heart to do so.

He doesn't want to disappoint Sakura, but he can't ignore what his heart is telling him either—especially now that he knows that he stands a chance.

_Tomorrow, _he thought, _tomorrow_.

_x_

Sakura sighed as she stared at the single, checkered tote that would accompany her throughout her trip from Japan to Paris. She decided, after no real deliberation with herself, that it would be better for her to leave before things get out of hand. Besides, it would only be for the summer. She thought back to her promise to Sasuke, _I would never leave you even if you want me to._ It was only now that she realized how that is easier said than done. The heavy feeling that settled on her heart was enough to make her lie back down on her soft bed. She stared at the ceiling as she waited for the taxi her mother promised to hail.

Moments later, her door creaked open but she did not have the heart to move from her comfortable lying position. She felt the area beside her weigh down.

"Sakura dear, are you sure you want to do this?" Hana laid back beside her daughter in companionable presence.

Sakura turned her head. "I am, but will you be alright staying here alone?" She asked with sincere concern.

"If this would help you there's really no problem. Things got hard for the both of you, I should know. I don't see you hanging out anymore. Even if you don't tell me, I know." She replied knowingly, "I just wish the two of you would be able to fix whatever's gone between you." She stood and held out a hand for her daughter to take, "Now, get up before you run late for your flight."

Sakura took her hand and hoisted her bag on her shoulder. "I'll miss you, kaa-san." They embraced each other.

Before Sakura knew it, she was on the plane. It was dark outside Japan.

_x_

The sky was unnaturally bright and blue. One boy can't help but wish that the succeeding events would be as auspicious as the sky.

Sasuke stood at the doorstep of the Harunos the next day. He pressed the doorbell a handful of times. It was on the seventh press that the door did open. He doesn't know whether he should be disappointed or relieved of the fact that it was Hana who opened the door and not _her_.

"Ohayo, Hana-san, is Sakura inside?" He peeked from the small space that the door was held ajar.

Hana shook her head. "Sakura just flew to Paris yesterday, but would you like to come in?"

"How long would she be staying there?" He saved his answer to her question for later.

"A month or two," Hana answered, "now, would you like to come in?"

Sasuke started to shake his head, "No", but later decided against it. "Hai, if it wouldn't be much trouble, Hana-san?"

Hana smiled and said, "No trouble at all." She held the door open for him to enter.

_x_

Thirteen hours passed and Sakura couldn't help but be grateful that the trip has now ended. "Lovely," she breathed out as her eyes took in the span of her new environment. The Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport was teeming with tourists and natives. It was like a big homecoming was now being hosted by the symbolic fashion capital of the world. Taking no time to waste, Sakura dragged her self toward the Hyatt Regency Paris Hotel Charles De Gaulle Airport which was strategically located in accessible distance to the Eiffel Tower, Disneyland, Notre Dame, and Louvre. But she wasn't there to see sights for herself. She was there to be someone better…to be _the best_.

The receptionist greeted her fluently in French and she replied in the same degree. Her father, Gisei, managed to arrange for her a junior suite on the upper floors. A footman was sent to attend to her needs and she was more than thankful for that. Had there not been anyone for assistance, she swore she would've gone lost in this modern palace.

Upon reaching the carved, oak door, Sakura was handed a card that would permit her entrance to the suite. She thanked the footman and gave him a decent tip before pushing her way to her suite. Tomorrow, her dad would pick her up and bring her to where he stays.

Her eyes were greeted with a writing desk, a bed, and a mini-bar. The walls were richly covered with solid-color wallpapers and there was a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Other amenities went unnoticed by her tired eyes. She settled her pack on the easy chair comfortably a short distance from her bed and decided to lounge for a bit before taking a shower. The mattress bounced as she allowed her full weight to fall on it. Sadly, she realized, even when she was on a country halfway around the globe from her hometown, her thoughts mechanically wanders back to that man she was trying to forget. Before her mind could process what's happening, her eyes closed and she was fast asleep, glasses intact.

_x_

Her room was tidy as usual. The rose-scented stationery she usually used to write him letters were neatly stacked on her desk and books lined the span of her wall. The striped white and pink comforter was snugly placed over the bed and there was a small, hardly perceivable dent at the center which Sasuke assumed to be occupied by Sakura before she left.

He ran his hands over it in a desperate attempt to feel any warmth from her. "Sakura," he said. He managed to make sure her door was lock before lying down on her bed. His arms moved beside him as if he was creating a snow angel on a thick layer of snow during winter. Time passed and the scope of his arm-swinging grew larger until it hit something—that something fell with a dull 'thud' on her carpeted floor. He bolted up to see if he broke something. He picked it up and felt the soft texture of rich, violet velvet from under his fingers. There were few swirls on the front made of metallic lavender leather. Is it a notebook…or is it something else? There's only one way to find out…and he opened it and began reading.

_x_

Morning has come in Paris. It was a surprise to hear the chirping of birds from her bedroom window. It has been quite a while since she woke up from her slumber and had managed to enjoy the sight, albeit blurred, of the sun peeking out from behind the tall gray buildings of Paris, something to compromise the fact that she woke up to find her glasses broken.

Her hands basked in the warmth that came from the cup of hot chocolate she had ordered. It would be only a matter of time before she meets the people who would change her life forever; she tugged at the robe she wore closer in a momentary foregoing of the warmth from the cup.

She had decided to let her long hair cascade down her back today. After all, she won't have a reputation to keep her. She could be different and no one would know.

Her silent appreciation of the morning and the slate gray sky with vague orange and pink streaks was interrupted by the soft sound made by her cherry pink-phone vibrating against the glass table a few yards from her position on the balcony.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura. I won't be able to collect you today," Gisei apologetically said, "but I'll ask Debbie to pick you up." Inwardly, she flinched. It sounded so much like Sasuke when he wasn't able to pick her up on the day he returned from obaa-san's manor. But, now's not the time to think of him.

"Alright, who's Debbie?"

Sakura could almost see her father grinning from the other side of the phone, "Nothing, just my late birthday present for you."

Debbie was the greatest birthday present she ever received.

_x_

Debbie was the exact replica of Yamanaka Ino except for the attitude. They were cousins that could've been mistaken for twins.

"Hey, I'm Debbie." Instead of the anticipated handshake, she threw her arms around her and hugged her. "And you're Sakura, right?"

Sakura nodded and discreetly tried to pull away. "Debbie is how they know me here in Paris, but I'm Yamanaka Makoto back in Japan." She smiled. The chauffeur opened the door or a blood red Lexus, LF-A Roadster. "I'll show you where you'll be staying with me before we begin the work." She could hardly contain her excitement but Sakura felt otherwise.

"W-wait! You're staying with me?" She squeaked out.

"Well," Debbie tapped her chin thoughtfully, "actually, you'll be staying at my house so you're staying with me. But that doesn't matter because—"

"Wait!" She managed to stop her happy tirade, "what work are you talking about?"

Debbie stared at her with wide eyes, "you mean, you don't know?" She asked incredulously.

Sakura clamped down the urge to roll her eyes as if to say, "Bravo for stating the obvious."

The Yamanaka immediately regained her composure and said, "Haruno Gisei asked me a tiny favor and I'm more than glad to grant it! You'll know soon! Just trust me on this." Sakura followed her to the Lexus albeit hesitantly. She was in for a BIG surprise.

_x_

It took all of Sakura's patience to keep herself from bursting out, "WHAT THE HELL?!" People were running about taking her measurements, making her turn around, and pressing different kinds of fabric on her skin. It turned out that her father's surprise was a major make-over. She tried not to think of the implications: perhaps Gisei thought her unsightly as to have the urge to give her this as a late birthday present.

"Debbie," she called out. But the Yamanaka was busy discussing things with a pale guy friend, a magazine open between them.

"Debbie," she called out a tad louder, but, to no avail. "Debbie!"She yelled out and was half embarrassed when the flurry of activities stopped around her. All eyes were on her.

"Yes?" Debbie asked pleasantly.

"Uh, what are we doing here?"

"Well, all of them are here to help us make you look _better._" She clapped her hands twice and everyone went back to their previous activity, by the end of two hours, the chaos died down. There was only Debbie and she inside the Debbie's suite that occupied the entire topmost floor of the high-rise residential building.

Debbie was busy checking out the reports and suggestions that were piled on a black clipboard while Sakura was left to explore where she will be staying for two months.

"Okay, get a hold of yourself for a minute or two. We're heading out." Debbie said in a professional tone as she threw the clipboard inside her monogram LV satchel. She should've known better. A minute or two for Debbie is 5seconds in Sakura's white Sophie Martin wristwatch.

For the second time that day, Sakura found herself seated inside the blood red Lexus of Yamanaka Makoto, or Debbie in Paris. She was still unaware that the person helping her is the top model of the Mystique Collections, Fashion Department.

A quarter of an hour passed and they were being welcomed by uniformed receptionists who opened the twin glass double doors of a salon whose name, Sakura can't read and say.

"Ah, Debbie! What a pleasant surprise!" A red-haired woman who was plump and short welcomed the blonde in a warm hug. "What brought you here today?"

The Yamanaka discussed a few things with who Sakura assumed as the head stylist of the salon. She caught her sparing her a few glances and she deduced they were talking about her. Soon, she saw the red-head approach her with a pleasant smile, "don't worry, you're in the _best _hands." And the red-head, whose name she later learned as Madame La Mott, escorted her to a white leather, reclining chair.

Madame La Mott did not bother mask her appreciation of her naturally pink tresses, "this is very rare indeed." She told her.

_x_

Sakura walked out of the salon with her layered locks straight and shiny. They were shorter than before, of course, but still managed to reach several inches from her shoulder blades. She wasn't able to see how she really looked like because she's not wearing her glasses, which were sadly broken. She managed to tell this certain problem to Debbie and she immediately knew the place to be: Pierre's Eyes.

They were able to secure for her a pair of contact lenses the same color of her eyes. She was very happy of the fact that she could see perfectly again. It was only now that she saw the changes on her face.

Her pink locks were layered and she had to admit that she looked good on it. Her bangs that used to make her face look heart-shaped were now parted to the side. The pink, eye lashes that used to be so short than when she pressed her eyes closed hard enough they would disappear, appeared longer upon Madame La Mott's magic touch. She also noticed that a faint rogue was brushed on her cheeks making them look a pleasant shade of pink and her lips were painted with layers of lip liner, balm, lip stick, and finish.

"There, you must admit, I made a very good job of making you see how you could be different. You look beautiful!" Debbie admired her from her vantage point, tow yards away from her while they were on the busy sidewalk. Debbie didn't seem to mind how the stream of people pushed her forward while the others who knew her asked for her autograph. Models are not really as famous as the actors and actresses so it was understandable\ that there were only quite a handful of the fans.

Debbie's eyes scanned her from top to bottom. "Alright," she looked at her watch, "seeing that it's already late in the evening and I assume you're tired, we'll continue the work tomorrow. I'll teach you how to apply make-up tomorrow before we head out." They were once again in the blood-red Lexus and are on their way home.

Sakura watched the streetlights pass them. The city was made bright by those lit, rectangular windows of the skyscrapers that looked like enlarged stars on the pitch black sky which were the buildings. _It's beautiful, _she thought. She continued staring out the window until her quiet reverie was broken by Debbie's voice,

"Sakura, when we reach home, I would like to check your wardrobe."

She smiled. She felt happy to be different.

_x_


	5. Pulling Strings

**Platform-shoes12's note: This is, so far the longest chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this. BTW, the next chapters will be slow-paced. **

**-**

**-**

**Corporate Aficionado**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**String-pulling**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Candace Bergen said that people see you as an object, not as a person, and they project a set of expectations onto you. People who don't have it think beauty is a blessing, but actually it sets you apart.

I was one of the former but even then, I knew whatever I am have already set me apart from the rest. There's just something in humans that science cannot explain or describe. Why are we unique? Sure, DNA makes sure there is variation among species. But why does it have to? Why should we be unique? DNA could be programmed to simply accompany reproduction, but why was it programmed to make sure we are different from each other? And there are ironies that make sense but they seem contradictory. Like, "each of us is unique", then we are unique just like everybody else.

Busy thinking of such matters as given above, we lose alignment with what's happening in our life. And this could also be true for you—if there's one thing I hate, it is surprise. I never liked them. It scares me, you know—being not in control. It might be the same for you.

"A sudden bold and unexpected question doth many times surprise a man and lay him open", Francis Bacon once said. And I never knew when that was truer than what's happening with me now.

-x-

At age seven, Sakura knew the magic of cosmetics—especially that of the _concealer_ which kept the dark circles under her eyes from showing. She loved reading. And she loved _learning _while reading even more. She read through most of her nights and when she comes to school, there isn't a trace of what transpired the night before—only the dark circles she's also learned how to conceal—and she shows no sign of weariness; because she loves learning. She adores it.

She isn't a picky reader too. On the contrary, her reading materials almost encompassed everything: from encyclopedias to dictionaries, from atlases to textbooks, and from mystery and thriller novels to _romance _novels. However, it wasn't just her love for reading that shaped her into becoming the resident genius of the school…it was her fondness of reading and her _in-born brain capacity. _Inside that pink head was a well-oiled machine with an IQ of 170.

Given the _facts _above, it is indeed illogical and unfathomable for _that _well-oiled machine, I'd rather refer to as _brain _for less typing effort, to not _know _that Debbie's dictionary is different from Mr. Webster's or Oxford's.

**The Fabulous Debbie's Dictionary of Lalala Words!**

**-**

**-**

_**Check **_**(v.)—**a verb which means a pile of comfort clothes on the bed, an empty closet, lots of cussing and unkind remarks, and half-a-dozen goodwill boxes. _Syn._ Raid.

-

-

Bottle green eyes scanned what used to be her room. There was not a trace of her obsessive-compulsive personality in it, well, aside from the neat stack of Reader's Digest (with all the volumes arranged in ascending order) under a carved-ivory coffee table that Debbie failed to throw her clothes on. Her mouth went dry when she saw what's left of her closet…hangers precariously dangling on the steel rod and a crumpled lace handkerchief.

It wasn't until Debbie almost yelled, "seriously, you call _these _clothes? My rags are even _more _bearable to look at!" when Sakura managed to face her current predicament.

-

-

_**To tell Debbie 'OFF!' or not to tell Debbie 'OFF!'? **_

That is the question. Bow.

-

-

It was painful for her to hear the blonde's harsh remarks on what she called _comfort clothes. _And what made it worse is that… "Where are you sending my clothes?!"

She yelled in a half-panicky, half-mad voice when she realized the _Good will _boxes are being hauled out of the room by the uniformed footmen.

"Weren't you listening?" Debbie fisted her hands and stomped her high-heel clad foot in exasperation, "I thought you agreed on sending them to Afri—"

"Well you thought WRONG!" Sakura interjected before Debbie was done with her sentence. The blonde looked surprised then hurt. The pink-head's keen eyes noticed the shift in the mood and tried desperately to repair it. "I'm sorry, Debbie…I-I was just surprised…and I was tired…and—and—"

Her pathetic attempt at a decent apology was stopped by Debbie's open palm that was stretched to mere inches from her face. "I know. We'll continue this tomorrow." Then Debbie summoned the chambermaid, Dorothy, to clean up the mess.

-x-

The Haruno residence in Konoha Village was everything a truly humble abode should be. It was a two-story edifice with pale blue walls where ivies crept and a cobalt blue brick roof where a gray chimney stood unused. The garden was average in size. It was covered with Bermuda grass and planted in a random yet artistic pattern were the azalea flowers. There was also a mini-falls in one corner with a basin embedded in a shallow pit where the water gathered. Around it were white pebbles that blended beautifully with the green lawn.

Inside were three rooms: a master bedroom, Sakura's room, and a guest room. Sakura's room and the guest room shared a Jack-and-Jill bathroom at the second floor. The master bedroom was on the first floor, just below the staircase. Opposite the door of the master bedroom was the living room where low-rise sofas face each other, between them was a glass table where a tray with a tea set on it, settled. Adjacent to the living room was a kitchen-dining area. The U-shape counter surrounded the dining table with wrought-iron foot and straight-back chairs with cushions.

However, not all of this matters because our next scene brings us to the room of Haruno Sakura. The walls were ivory white. At the wall immediately to the right of the door were several Mardi Gras masks and below them was a white, carved stone fireplace hidden behind a Jacquard Series fireplace glass doors. Opposite the fireplace was the round bed with a homey looking striped white and pink quilt matched with varying pillow shapes and then the matching round headboard. Around the bed were white, see-through drapes giving it fairy-tale look. There were side-tables at either sides sporting a touch-sensitive lamp and a telephone on the other. At the other corner was a wooden desk that served as Sakura's study area. Rose-scented papers were stacked neatly on one corner and there was a corkboard filled with reminders and some pictures of Sakura and Sasuke, the _old _Sasuke. He opened the drawer where Sasuke decided to keep the diary he had accidentally came across the night before.

Sasuke scanned the pages. Sure, he felt _guilty _for reading it but he's already _guilty _of hurting his best friend, of more ways than one. It doesn't make much difference. Sure, a mistake cannot be corrected by another mistake. But a mistake alone is a mistake in itself.

One entry caught his eye (not that the others didn't)

_Dear Diary,_

_It's really the end for everything between Sasuke and me. For two weeks, we did not talk. He's too busy with Ino and had already forgotten about me, about us. He did try to approach me quite a few times but that's about it. Ino kept on dragging him away and I know that as his girlfriend, she has the rights to do so. Summer vacation is a few days away. I'm sure Sasuke would have ample time to approach me if he wants to._

_Diary-chan, otou-san sent an e-mail today. He asked me if I would want to spend my summer there. Should I go? (As an afterthought, I'm pretty sure Sasuke-kun, won't mind.)_

_Break, break, and break some more,_

_Sakura_

Sakura was distraught? She should've said something! Kami knows how he'd rather have her scolding him, shouting obscenities at him, slapping him, and torturing him than seeing her blank and aloof yet lifeless all those times…She was just too damn mysterious. If a mere woman is a puzzle, then Sakura is the queen of them. Amidst all this hocus-pocus, however, Sasuke can clearly see one thing that he has to do: get Sakura back.

And that can only be done with the help of _technology._

-x-

Sakura groaned as she felt the first rays of sunshine hit her face. She had been dreaming of something wonderful but the SUN! The SUN just had to be some kind of an unkind forgetfulness spell. Now she can't even remember what her dream was.

Despite the sun irritating her immensely, she stubbornly decided not to grant it the satisfaction of her _opening _her eyes or better yet—her leaving the confines of her bed. Then, with a sad realization, she knew even the sun is too busy to mind her.

"Miss Sakura," it was an unfamiliar voice, "Miss Debbie wants you to be in her room in _twenty _minutes." Sakura thought, maybe the SUN did care after all; otherwise, there wouldn't be anyone trying to pry her off her bed like now. Stubbornly, she dragged the comforter to cover her face. The action is enough to tell the person "Go away!" But, the _person _had the _audacity _to pull the covers from her and drag her out of the bed. She soon found herself on the carpeted floor, nursing the ache that formed on her pelvis. "JUST WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled. She didn't bother to see who the person was. She was half-asleep for Kami's sake!

"Désolé, Miss Debbie wants you in her room in twenty minutes," was the polite reply. It was then that Sakura opened her eyes, "Thank you, Dorothy. Next time, however, you need not _pull me off _my bed and _drop _me on the floor. You're dismissed."

The maid bowed and left. Sakura made a dash for her bathroom. Kami knows how Debbie is when you keep her waiting.

-x-

Sasuke has been experiencing a _mild _migraine and _severe _desperation. He's been in front of the computer for _five hours (and counting) _now. He stared at the screen and was devastated that he had spent five hours only to have

_Sakura, _

as a result. The cursor blinked mockingly at him. He cussed and racked his brains for how the e-mail should go.

-

-

_Sakura,_

_ Hey, Ino and I broke—_

-

-

He erased what he typed. _Too forward, _he thought.

_Sakura,_

_ I think I'm terrible in love with you._

-

-

Again, he erased it. _Too sentimental, _he thought.

-

-

_Sakura,_

_Hey, Hana-san told me you are to spend your summer vacation in Paris with your otou-san. I hope you're enjoying you're time there because I'm most definitely not doing so here. It's the first time we spend summer separately._

_ By the way, Ino and I decided to break up. We agreed that the relationship isn't working. I'm sorry. I really tried not to disappoint you by messing things up…I know how hard you worked for me to trim down my weight but I realized I never really felt anything for her. I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few weeks too. I'm just so confused. I hope you understand._

_And I don't have to tell you 'be careful'._

_-Sasuke_

-

-

_That oughtta do it, _he thought. He clicked 'send' and refrained from crossing his fingers; that would ruin his image. He was alarmed by the thought. Since when did he start caring about his image?

He knew the answer.

-

-

…since he decided he's going to impress Sakura and get her back.

-x-

A soft 'clink' resounded as the ceramic cup hit the porcelain saucer.

"Hey, there," Debbie rose from her perch on an obnoxious, orange bean bag. Her mid-back length hair was fashionably wavy, glistening under the natural light coming from the sun. "I hope you're well rested now."

Sakura visibly flinched. She remembered how she had lost her cool the night before. She laughed nervously and tugged at the hem of the blouse she had donned that completely clashed with her hair color. She said, "I am. Thank you," and realized those were the wrong things to say when she saw the devilish mask the blonde's face has morphed into.

"Good. You'll need all your energy for what I've planned for the two of us today," it was a warning of what was to come. Debbie threw some clothes at Sakura's direction and was surprised at the relief that washed over her when the pink-haired lady caught them. Kami _knows _how much those clothes cost.

She jerked her thumb to the direction of her dressing area. "Make yourself presentable, before we go. Go!" Sakura almost tripped on her feet as she hurried to the three-way divider.

Five minutes…

-

-

Ten minutes…

-

-

Fifteen minutes…

-

-

"What's taking you so long?!" It took all of Debbie's will not to sound impatient.

Meanwhile, Sakura was desperately trying to convince herself that this was the blonde's idea of a good joke. "Uh…Debbie…don't you think this is too revealing?" came her nervous reply. Debbie was immediately behind her.

"Sakura, you look wonderful!" Debbie exclaimed, "come! Let's go. You'll get used to it eventually." In all honesty, the clothes didn't reveal anything except for her legs. The faded denim skirt flowed with white lace trimmings down to an inch or two from her knees. Back pockets that snuggled conveniently on her rear were heart shaped. The skirt went well with the white, puff-sleeved blouse with blue, knitted flowers attached artfully on her left chest. Where the collars met, round, ivory buttons ran downwards.

She shoved Sakura out of the dressing area and almost dragged her to the door. "Debbie!" the pink-haired lady cried out. Debbie stopped to look at her while trying not to show her exasperation, "what now?"

Sakura looked down and wriggled her toes. "Oh," the blonde realized her friend is barefoot. "Wait here," Debbie returned to her room to retrieve a pair of strappy, silver sandals and some add-ons (bangles of white and blue). She wore them without further complaints and thought Debbie was done with her.

Blue eyes looked at her from head to toe then back up. "I would have fixed you hair but," Debbie consulted her Swiss watch, "we're getting behind schedule. So, let's get this party down the road!"

-x-

The main office of Uchiha Ventures, Ltd. was located four hours plane ride from Konoha village. It was a handsome building with twenty-five floors and a glass, bullet-proof dome for the roof. The façade was made of shiny, black marble imported from Idaho that cost the company more than five million yen. The top most level housed the office of the company president with a private elevator and a pop-out balcony adorned with purple azaleas and toyo-nishiki's bound within the confines of a carved, stone balustrade. The floor below it held several conference rooms including The Colloquium which is where the most important of meetings are held.

The Colloquium has maple-paneled walls painted with monumental landscapes inspired by Kano Eitoku, a painter from the Azuchi-Momoyama period. At the center was a U-shaped Rossetto Windsor glass table in cherry finish with beveled glass top that can seat fifteen people. Lower floors held one thousand, five hundred glass-walled offices and the maze of four-thousand cubicles for the low-position employees. An extension on the north wing served as the parking area for all employees and guests.

The sight of the building itself was enough to overwhelm anyone who came from a humble village whose highest building had only _three _floors. Sasuke took in the sight of what would be his—no, what _is his_. The only silver lining in his current predicament was that his meetings and training with the council keeps him from dwelling much on the absence of his best friend.

"Uchiha-san," a man obviously older than he is, bowed before him, said, "This way please."

His entourage was composed of the twenty-four supervisors. They stood parallel each other as they waited for their new president to enter.

If the entrance of the seventeen-year old boy surprised them, they were good in concealing it. They bent their backs in respect and remained bowed until the teenager walked past them.

His personal assistant and trainer joined him soon. He was a man on his mid-thirties with weird silver hair and a peculiar mask that covered half his face. "Yo!" the man greeted. Sasuke _almost _sighed in relief. This place is full of _stiff _people. He nodded and focused on the stainless rectangle attached on the man's tailored suit. It read "Hatake Kakashi. Executive Assistant to the President."

"I've been waiting for you, Sasuke, wasn't it?" The man shook hands with him. Sasuke nodded. "Until you turn twenty-one, I'll be handling most of the transactions. For now, you are going to attend and observe meetings. You can butt in when you feel you have to. Right now, we have a deal that we have to close with the Sabakos." The man kept talking even when the elevator was on its way to The Colloquium. "I'll give you the gist of what we're doing. Uchiha Ventures, Ltd. is a business conglomerate. We are multi-faceted. We create the best advertisements. We produce excellent guns and build airplanes and private jets. We also formulate the best medicines and the finest cosmetics. This building is the main office. There are more than a hundred branches of UVL around the globe and all of those will be under _you _when you turn twenty-one."

Kakashi paused to make sure the boy absorbed what he just said. "Right now, we are talking of advertising and catering cosmetics to a French-Japanese company. We're talking about _billions _here." The elevator opened and they were on the 24th floor.

The Colloquium was empty except for Kakashi and Sasuke. The delegates from the Lefevre-Sabako Corp. were due to arrive in five minutes.

The delegates were punctual. By the time the clock struck 9 o'clock, the double doors of the conference room opened. Kakashi bowed. He elbowed Sasuke when he noticed he wasn't doing the same. "Ow!" the seventeen-year old took the hint and bowed. The delegates bowed too.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à notre conference!" Kakashi greeted, warmly.

"Merci. Merci," the delegates weren't as warm. They were obviously sizing up the Japanese company.

The usherette, an attractive twenty-six year old woman, led the delegates to their respected seats. When all were seated, she distributed the folders among them. Later, she excused herself so that she could signal the helpers to serve the snacks.

A small talk about their travel ensued. It was until several minutes later when they get started on the discussion.

Sabako Tansei looked like a Christmas decoration with his flaming red hair and bottle-green eyes that were both as bright as ever, even when he is already in his early fifties. His personality is a tad contradictory though. He's a jolly man who was skeptical about everything. Beside him was his heir in training, Sabako Gaara. ]

Gaara was around Sasuke's age. He had inherited most of his features from his father, except for his patrician nose which he had inherited from his French mother. Unlike his father, he isn't a jolly person; but he's as skeptic as far as it could go.

Kakashi was presenting the offers and option for advertisement while Gaara and Sasuke engaged in silent competition. They were glaring at each other for some unknown reason.

"What you're trying to say, Hatake-san," Tansei took a sip from the blueberry tea, "is that we get a teenager for advertising the summer designs of _Mystique Collections? _And, not only that, but we should get a _new _model. Someone who hasn't been on the runways before?" Tansei frowned. Gaara didn't. He was busy glaring at the boy opposite him.

"What's your opinion on this, Gaara?" Tansei asked his son while he browsed through the pages of the UVL's proposition. Gaara, not actually listening, merely said, "it is fine" but didn't break his eye contact with the boy.

"We've studied the profile of your top models and most of them are on their mid-twenties. Your designs were made of warm colors and they were fun and everything that practically shouts SUMMER! They would work perfectly with teens—who would be our _target consumers._" Kakashi explained, "unless of course you have a different target market in mind."

"Hmmm…" Tansei pondered some more, "what about a famous teen-age model? I'm not very keen on getting an amateur."

Kakashi rubbed his nose to calm himself, "Sabako-san, the trend today is _constant change_. Teenagers are often insecure and kids their age who are famous are usually not on their list of favorites. Look at Miley Cyrus and Vanessa Hudgens! Only _very few _like them (no offense to fans). But one from their age group who starts from the bottom and then painstakingly gets UP there with _their _support, gives them a sense of ownership, and then, _voila_! You get the point."

Tansei thought thinks through for several more minutes before standing, "Fine then, I trust you with this, Hatake-san. Don't disappoint me." They shook hands.

"I'll have the papers ready by tomorrow at ten in the morning," Kakashi said. It was all he could do to keep himself from jumping with joy.

-x-

"You'll need all your energy" is the understatement of the year, Sakura thought. What Debbie probably meant by that was, "You'll need all your energy in _this_ life and your energy in your _reincarnated_ self" **(A/n: I don't believe in reincarnations though)**. She could barely move one foot in front of the other.

"Debbie!" she panted, "we have—to s-stop." They were once again on the fashion district of Paris. So far, they've purchased five shirts, two cardigans, three jeans, four skirts, a scarf, and two dresses. They've been going in and out of boutiques for the past three hours and Sakura, not used to doing the actual shopping spree, was dead tired. Had Debbie tried to trim down her excitement and actually tried walking instead of running, Sakura won't be as tired.

The blonde paused. "You're SUCH a kill joy," she started. Then, almost as if on cue, Debbie's phone rang. The music of Maroon 5 was carried through the air. "Fine, you rest for a sec while I attend to my phone," Debbie said as she fished out her phone from her Gucci satchel. She slid the phone open and walked a few feet away from Sakura for some privacy.

Sakura was having the time of her life as she sat on one of the make-shift stone benches that went around the few trees on the sidewalks. She chanced a sight on her foot and noticed red marks forming. She wasn't used to walking with this kind of footwear.

It was probably the worst that could probably happen—Debbie returned with a frown marring her Barbie-like features. Sakura dreaded what was to come for a second; however, Debbie's next few words were so propitious that the pink-haired lady almost jumped for joy had her feet not been hurting from non-stop brisk walking. "I'm sorry but I think there would be some change of plans for today. Would you mind if we stop by the agency I am working for?"

The pink-head could only nod. "Let's go then," the Debbie speed-dialed her chauffeurs' number. A few minutes later, a blood-red Lexus parked beside the stone pavement were the two were seated.

-x-

Lefevre-Sabako Corp. was a company that distributes several lines of clothing, most of which were famous and expensive. Among all the other skyscrapers in the fashion district of Paris, the Lefevre-Sabako Corp stood out; mostly because of its pink exterior and the flashy marquee that shows the name of the company.

The corporation's building's top view was in the shape of a cross. Each block represents a brand of clothing they distribute. The center was mostly composed of busy elevators that cater to their six thousand employees.

"This is where you work?" Sakura was shocked at the imposing edifice albeit a bit discomfited at the color of the building which matched her hair.

"Well, I guess," Debbie shrugged as the chauffer entered the spiral pathway for the parking area. There was a reserved area for the red Lexus where the chauffeur expertly pulled over.

The two made their way to the wing for Mystique Collections. Automatic doors opened upon sensing the presence of two people. "Just keep close to me," Debbie instructed before they entered the confines of a capsule-shape elevator.

The top-most floor was where the models were monitored, maintained, and trained. And that was where Debbie and Sakura were headed.

The sight of the busy bodies brought another wave of excitement that filled Sakura. She thought all the models did was to wear clothes and make up and flash a bright-smile and walk down the aisle. _Of course, _Sakura thought, _it was dim-witted_ _of me to think that. _She saw models with people hurrying around them. They were wrapped in shapeless colored fabrics held by pins or ribbons. There was paper everywhere that she couldn't fathom how the people here are still able to locate them when the need for them arose. However, where the Debbie was headed to was a separate office with tinted glass walls and a matching glass door. In front of the door was, "Yuhi Kurenai—head supervisor"

"The head supervisor is Japanese?" Sakura couldn't help but ask, "I never thought some of our lot actually works here."

Debbie nodded absentmindedly. They entered the office. There was a glossy modern desk pushed back at the north wall. Behind it was a leather swivel chair where an attractive woman, probably on her early thirties, with an oval face, peculiar crimson eyes, and jet-black hair sat.

The woman named Kurenai stood upon seeing that her top model had already decided to appear. She was wearing a white embellished top that was tucked in a high-waist pinstripe, black slacks. Around the pants' hooks was a thin, white leather belt. She looked even more imposing with her hair held up with silver pins.

"You finally decided to show up," she bit out and motioned for the model to sit on the available chair. She hadn't notice that there was someone with the blonde.

"I was on leave for a month, don't you remember? By the way," Debbie said as she sat, "I have someone with me. We were doing some shopping when you decided to call so I had to bring her with me."

Sakura, sensitive of this kind of meetings, wasn't keen on being a nuisance. "It's fine, Debbie. I'll wait outside."

"Nonsense!" the black-haired woman exclaimed. To say the two girls were shocked is an understatement.

The image of Yuhi Kurenai walking around the table to approach the unfamiliar person in the room was that of a predator. "You can stay," the head supervisor said as she beheld Sakura as if she was manna from heaven. Sakura thought Kurenai meant she could stay in the room with them. Little did she know that the woman meant so much, more.

Several minutes passed before Kurenai tore her eyes from the pink head. Her eyes glittered with new found hope as she looked at Debbie.

"Come with me please, Debbie," Kurenai said as she entered an adjacent room. Debbie shrugged and instructed Sakura to stay within the confines of the room. "You can use the computer if you like," the blonde pointed at the white, flat screen monitor that was seated atop another desk then followed the supervisor inside the adjacent room.

The pink-haired lady was hesitant at first, but the thought of her mom, alone in Japan overpowered her hesitation. She opened her e-mail account and was surprised to see she had more than two-dozen of new messages. What surprised her even more was that one of these messages is from her best friend. She looked behind her to see if someone's watching her. It doesn't bode well with her if someone would catch her crying or whatever her reaction would be.

To say the least, Sakura isn't ready for this kind of surprise. She had managed well on her own these past few days. In fact, she had managed to keep Sasuke out of her mind since she came here. With trembling hands, she moved the cursor and clicked on the link.

_Sakura,_

_ Hey, Hana-san told me…_

Her reading was cut-short when the head supervisor and Debbie returned. She immediately logged out and the message was soon forgotten especially when her blonde friend asked her,

"Sakura, I have a favor to ask you."

And why was it that Kurenai smiles like she's up to something?

Oh Sakura's in for another surprise.


	6. The Change

**Platform-shoes12's note: Well, here is the sixth chapter. It took me a lot of strong will to finish this although I must say I wasn't in a very creative spirit when I did this. Enjoy!**

**Corporate Aficionado**

Chapter 6

_The Change_

Being an heir to a multi-billion dollar business conglomerate has its perks. What more could I say? It's true, right? Think of everyday gourmet, double-door fridges with all the pizza and Ben and Jerry's you want, that muscle car you want so much, private jet rides from your living room to your powder room, chauffeured rides, coliseums of designer clothes, totes, and shoes…and a swipe-all-you-can credit card. Plus, you get invited to the most elite society parties and enjoy elbow-brushing with the rich brats and the old people who don't seem to know where to spend their money. The idea seems appealing until you go back wanting taco bell and take outs, a tub of ice cream you'd fight for against your craving best friend, your mom's car with the Tweety pillows, actually exercising your legs, driving past the red light yourself, and that Orocan drawer labeled with "Undies" and "Tops" you bought from the department store, and that allowance you have to budget so you can go out for a night-out with your friends without having to ask money from your 'rents. And then that party where you can just go wearing your PJs with a pillow tucked under your arm together with your friends with limited phone plans.

There are plenty of times when you just don't know what you really want. Sometimes, it has to disappear first before you realize how important it is to you.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke mauled over the events—or the lack thereof—for the past week. It had been seven days since he sent that e-mail and—"just what is it that takes her so long to reply?!" Sasuke threw the pillow that looked like a soccer ball, effectively knocking out his lava lamp. Surely that girl is not _that _busy to not reply. And it isn't like Sakura to ignore him _this _long. He debated on calling her but every time he planned what to say…all he ever came up with was "hey" and then nothing. _Man, this is frustrating! _And he really needed Sakura right now. Badly.

He's just gone through The Hell Week and he needed some good ol' comforting from his best friend and Sakura was very keen on not giving it.

"Uchiha-san," the page entered his suite and stood opposite him, "Hatake-san wishes you'd come and meet him in twenty minutes."

"Make him come here." Sasuke stood and fell on his bed with his hand under his head.

The page grimaced. Both men were scary and he doesn't know which to follow. "Hatake-san notes that this meeting is important."

"He can do it on his own."

"I'll tell Hatake-san then." The page bowed, resigned to his awful fate.

-x-

* * *

"What is it, Debbie-san?" Sakura asked as she withdrew from the desk.

Debbie looked nervously at Kurenai. _Why should I be the one risking my neck for this? _She thought. "Kurenai-san was very interested in…taking you under her…err—wing."

"Wing? What are you talking about?" Sakura felt something's amiss. Something did not sit well with her. Why is Debbie fidgeting? And why was the pretty woman stifling a grin?

"What she was trying to say, Sakura dear, is that I—we—are very much interested in you."

"…"

"and we ask that you model for us."

"…"

Debbie and Kurenai looked at each other then at the girl who stood there looking like she was asked if airplanes on air can feel the earthquake below…or if people inside mascots smile when their picture's taken. "So?" Kurenai prodded.

"It must be a joke," Sakura laughed nervously, "I'm hardly of age. I'm only fifteen."

"Yes. And that's why we are asking you. Of course you have to vie against many other hopefuls. We are looking for teenagers, you see. I just received a call from the executive assistant of The President that we must start looking for a teen model immediately and someone who had no experience in the runway whatsoever."

Sakura frowned. "I don't see why you should think I'm even half qualified."

"See, we're looking for someone with pink hair and green eyes." Kurenai piped up.

"If that's the case, then the choice is pretty much narrowed down to me. Although I could tell you just said that out of sheer lack of creativity in persuasion."

"So are you going to try it?"

"No. There are other girls who are more than willing or more than capable. I've just morphed out of my geeky shell the other day and you're expecting me to model? That's sick logic. I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT."

-X-

* * *

"So, has the girl replied yet?"

Sasuke ignored him and continued brooding. "I see. She hasn't."

"Shut up."

"Unfortunately, Sasuke, I can't because we have to talk. "

"You do the talking."

"I figured as much," Kakashi shrugged and leaned back on his leather swivel chair, "I want you to be filled in on all the details of the Lefevre-Sabako case."

"I don't."

"You don't have much of a choice. You'll be handling it." And true enough, a stack of folders were slammed on his lap. And Kakashi began the lecture.

Oh this is going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooong day.

-x-

* * *

"So basically there will be five other teens from the screening and Sakura, are you listening?" Debbie scratched the back of her head. She knew this isn't one of Kurenai's brightest ideas.

"Hmm?"

"Right, you're not. But please, just act as if you do." Sakura took note of the desperation in the girl's voice and she pitied her. She straightened her back and turned her head indicating she's s listening. "Good, thank you. So there are five other teens who passed the screening. The panel will be the one choosing who would be the star model for the summer designs of Mystique Collections for this year; of course you have an edge against them since Kurenai endorsed you but you still have to learn how modeling is done."

"And you're going to teach me."

"And I'm going to teach you. Very good."

Sakura groaned. Why was she stuck in this current predicament again? Oh yeah, her conniving father was actually working for the Lefevre-Sabako Corp and let's just say all the money spent in trimming her hair and buying those designer clothes weren't his dad's _yet_. It was a loan and pretty big one at that. And then her grandmother had to inconveniently get sick and confined to the hospital and her dad was forced to stretch his loan even more until the company wouldn't let him anymore. Then, Kurenai came, _innocently _repeating the offer Sakura so easily declined the last time (which was the day before the other day) and promised to redirect the loan spent on her as the expense of the company and not her dad's therefore allowing his father to extend his loan.

"So first, we do some VTRs. I'll have professional photographer come over later to get a few shots of you, from different angles. Now, here's how you do it." And well, let's just say she learned modeling isn't a simple-flash-you're-pretty-smile matter.

-x-

* * *

"The Lefevre-Sabako Corp. was formerly Lefevre Company and was established in 1930 until it merged with the Sabako Inc. through the marriage of Sabako Tansei and Clarissa Lefevre."

"Skip to the important part."

"Gladly. The model will be on the centerfold of each fashion magazine in Paris. Deadline of the photos will be next week. After that, the billboards will be put up on the express way. That would be three days after the magazine is released. But the runway show will be almost two months from now."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You'll thank me later. The summer collection is mostly bikinis and see-through—"

Sasuke choked on his spit. "Stop. Unlike you, I'm not a pervert."

"Oh you'll be."

Sasuke grabbed the folders and stormed out Kakashi's office. That is sick. That man is sick. Once he was inside his room, he checked his inbox—right, no message from Sakura. He realized he had nothing else to do and decided to leaf through the folders and, somewhat unsurprisingly, a long to-do list fell from it. He better start making those calls if he wants to have at least half the summer to himself.

He picked up the phone and dialed. "Lefevre-Sabako Corp Fashion Department Office! How may I help you?" The female voice answered in halted English.

"I'm from the UVL. We're handling the advertisement for your summer designs and—"

"Oh, I'll direct your call to Miss Kurenai. Please wait a moment." There was a beep and then, "Yes?"

"I'm from UVL and—"

"I know that. So?"

"We need the first batch of VTRs from the models by Wednesday."

"But today is Monday. How could we send that in two—"

"Send an electronic copy," he almost said _duh, _"do you have pen and paper with you? Write this down. UVLad at g-mail dot com. For clarifications, you can call the advertising department." And he hung up.

-x-

* * *

Kurenai held the phone at least a yard away from her. _Manner-less _she thought. "That guy sounded like a print ad to me," she said and looked at Sakura who was dressed nicely in a chartreuse sun dress with a heart shaped neckline and woven flats with white straps. The only thing wrong with the picture was that she's… "stop fidgeting!"

"I can't!" Sakura yelled defensively. She didn't ask for this at all! And how can one stand wearing a dress with a neckline that dips enough to show a centimeter of cleavage and not fidget?

"Well try!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"Now, if you're done bickering can we please proceed to taking pictures? I have an appointment in two hours and amateurs are not easy to handle." The photographer adjusted the lens of his DLSR. "Pose for the whole body shot. 1, 2,…"

"Half body shot facing north, 1, 2…"

"Half body shot northeast, 1, 2…"

And the shots went on and she changed her clothes as often thankfully without complaining. She figured complaining won't do her any good until…

"Okay, let's start doing the bikini shots."

"What!" That caught her completely off guard.

"You heard him. Debbie, get Sakura to change on the two-piece I handed you earlier."

"No! No! I'm not ready for this!"

"You are. Just get comfortable with your skin and you'll be fine."

"No! I'm only fifteen!"

"Yes, yes, that's why we arranged for a child labor permit before we started anything, right? Now go." Although the girl was admittedly sweet, Kurenia can't help but feel irked by her stubbornness sometimes.

-x-

* * *

Kakashi's secretary handed over the printed pictures of the VTRs sent via e-mail. The panel to judge was composed of the Project head (Sasuke), Kakashi, an advertisement expert, and a cosmetics expert. Kakashi let out a whistle while Sasuke remained staring at the ceiling. "I'm not looking at this stuff."

"You should."

"But I won't. You decide for yourselves. I hardly know anything about this anyway." He stood and forced his way out of the decision office. _I wonder how Sakura's doing…_and he went to his office and turned his laptop on. Sakura should know he's serious about this. _About what? _He asked himself but opened his account nonetheless.

_Sakura, _

_I assume you're too busy to even check your e-mail or just simply too mad at me. I just want you to know that I want to know how you're doing and if you're mad at me and why. I know I'm asking a lot but I really have to know. _

_As for me (assuming that you want to know) I've been assigned to be the project head of some weird project you wouldn't believe. _

_Talk to me. I'll call you._

_--Sasuke_

He was busy mulling over their situation when Kakashi showed up. "We picked the perfect model. She goes by the name of Cherry but because of your behavior earlier, I wouldn't let you see how she looks just yet."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. "I could care less." He said and shut his laptop close.

"So the girl hasn't replied yet." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Shut up!" and he stormed off to who-knows-where.

-x-

* * *

"Sakura, check your e-mail. The confirmation of who's the next model will be sent to each of the candidates' e-mail address. And by the way, you went by the name of Cherry." Kurenai looked beautiful with her hair down, adorned with a single rhinestone-studded barrette and she looked mature with the black silk, tiered frock. She continued browsing the catalogue of colors and fabric. "You can use my computer."

"Hai." Sakura stood from her perch on the zebra-patterned sofa and moved to the desk. _11 unread messages _she browsed through it and saw an e-mail from her mother.

_Your obaa-san is getting better. I hope you're okay. Love you—Okaa-san._

Another from one of her new-found friends in Paris: a Japanese called Naruto.

_Yo! Sakura-chan, we're going to hang-out at The Bar later. Wanna join us? Aw, come one. I won't take no for an answer. You hardly ever go out and it's summer! Debbie will certainly come as do Sai, and a bunch of other Jap people. Hinata says she wants to see you there. See? You can't back out now. I'd be mad if you make Hinata-chan upset by not showing up. Au revoir!—Naruto, aka The Hunk._

She clicked reply and said she'd come if Debbie would agree.

The next message was from UVLad. Well, she's certainly heard UVL before although she can't put her finger on it. She opened the message but kept her eyes closed. This is it. She tried to mess-up as much as possible with Kurenai watching…and then she cracked one eye open and screamed in horror before passing out.

Kurenai grinned. Well, her reaction pretty much said what the news was. She looked proudly at the pictures from Sakura's VTR. The photographer was really good. She knew Sakura was messing up but the photographer took care of it and took stolen shots that Sakura probably doesn't know.

"Congratulations, Debbie! We succeeded. A toast is imperative!"

Debbie beamed and the realized, "Oh, I almost forgot!" She picked Sakura up and slapped her awake. "Don't worry, that's not going to bruise. Naruto wants you at The Bar. We have to get going!" Debbie hauled the unbelievably heavy Sakura to the parking lot. They went home to change and zoomed off to the Bar.

All the while, Sasuke's new message remained unread.

-x-

* * *

The blood red Lexus pulled over in front of The Bar. Ignoring the neon lights, Debbie waited for the driver to open the door so she could step out. Once she did, she was the center of attention. Her blonde hair was fashionably messy matched with the "smoky" eyes she perfected with black and gray make-up. And of course, Debbie is more than comfortable with her skin. She loved her figure and she wasn't afraid of showing it to the point just below the border of "whore-ish". She wore a red Serpentina from Valentino. It had an empire-back cut and the hem ended nine inches from her waist. The neckline was deep and it was even emphasized by the long silver, ruby-studded pendant of her necklace. She stood confidently on her black Jimmy Choo stilettos. She patiently waited for Sakura to step out.

Sakura was an entirely different case. She doesn't want to show _any _skin at all. Debbie had trouble persuading her to wear the silver colored frock—and to think it doesn't have deep necklines at all! Of course she would admit the dress was short, but it wasn't form fitting and the neckline was round like the necklaces of the ancient Egyptian. But she succeeded convincing her she didn't look whore-ish at all. In fact, she looked innocently sexy. The silver colored fabric was soft and smooth and it fell nicely but not tightly over her figure and the neckline was studded with silver sequins. It made people look at her face. Her pink hair was raised in a high pony tail with large curls. And her feet were adorned with gray and black pumps from Christian Louboutin.

Debbie frowned. "You know, you should really listen when I tell you the bag totally ruined the look."

"I told you, I was bringing a book with me."

"you don't read books in a bar. Besides, it would be dark."

"That's why I brought a pen light with me. I wasn't called a genius for nothing." Debbie rolled her eyes and marched to the door. Of course Sakura's _too young _to be in a bar but with a smile from Debbie, the guard let her in.

Sakura could smell the alcohol and smoke and was that _sweat? _Inside the room. It was dark except for those lazer lights and the dim lights on a few corners. "Don't worry, we're not staying here." Debbie led her upstairs where a private room was. Debbie entered with Sakura tailing her.

"You made it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto bounced up and engulfed Sakura in a hug. "Yo, guys! This is Sakura. Wow, you look hot…but not hotter than Hinata-chan, of course." He grinned and introduced her to other people in the room while Debbie smilingly approached her boyfriend.

"And this is Sabako Gaara. He's a prick but don't mind him." Naruto pointed at the guy who looked like the perfect symbol for the yuletide season except that he won't be Santa but the Grinch. She bowed and moved to the next. "this is his sister, Temari and the other one is Kankuro. This is Sakura. And this…" Naruto cringed when he saw who was next "is Karin."

"Hello, Karin." Sakura smiled.

"sure, Sakura…or should I say, Cherry?" The red hiared female rolled her eyes and walked out. "What was that about?" Naruto asked. "I know Karin's a bitch but she's not like that…_usually._"

"Sakura just got named Cherry. She's the new star model of Mystique's. Karin was pining for that title."

Sakura blushed. "Is that true?!" Naruto beamed at her. She nodded shyly and said, "I didn't really want to if it wasn't for—"

Debbie silenced her with a look. She zipped her mouth shut after that. "Aw, don't worry, Sakura. We're all happy for you. Say, let's heat up the dance floor. It's been too cold without us." With that, he grabbed Hinata and beckoned all of them to follow.

One by one, the people filed out. "Sakura, why aren't you following us?" Debbie just had to ask.

"It's alright. I'll just read." She smiled and pulled out the book from her bag, _The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon. _

"Sakura…" Debbie warned. "I'm fine, really. Just go ahead. Don't let me spoil your fun." She waved her hand dismissively and settled on a quiet corner.

_It was perhaps a lapse in attention _Gaara thought when the girl ignored him. Doesn't she know who he is? _Odd. _He thought as he watched her pull out a blanket from her bag and started draping it over her legs. He examined her face. _Pink hair, Green Eyes…Odd _he thought as he continued examining her. And then, what confirmed his previous diagnoses was when she pulled out a penlight from her bad and started reading. He sighed. The girl looked up with wide eyes. "Oh! I didn't know you were there!" and what was surprising was she even held the blanket draped over her more tightly. He rolled her eyes. _Too assuming _he thought. Sakura returned to what she was doing although she seemed tense. Gaara contemplated what made the panel choose this girl. She is insecure about her looks, that's for sure. And then she started moving listlessly trying different positions. He noticed the penlight was starting to dim and heard her mumbling "It wouldn't take a genius to make sure the pen light actually works… darn batteries…"

He stood and snapped the light on and walked out.

Sakura looked up and thought, _Odd. _And smiled. _Gaara-san has very pretty eyes._

_-fin-_


End file.
